The Vampire and The Shapeshifter
by bridgetisdancing
Summary: Alexis was just a normal girl before she met Jake and Alex. She knows that there's something wrong with both of them. And when feelings form, She's forced to pick in between The Vampire or the Shapeshifter. Please R&R 1st fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

_A.N/ So this is my first story! I've been thinking about writing a fanfic like this for a while, so I finally did. All of this story is set before the apocalypse and Wild Powers. The first few chapters will be pretty short, but they will get longer, if you review! _

Chapter One-

_Another summer over. _Alexis thought sadly.

Another year of having to deal with all of the annoying popular kids who hate her guts. _Great…_

Alexis only had a couple of friends. First, there was Cassie (Who's really name was Cassandra but no one was allowed to call her by her real name,) then there was Jeff (Who was dating Cassie) and last but not least, there was Jake.

Alexis _really _liked Jake. There was something _odd_ about him, but Amanda could never figure out what.

Sometimes, she thought that he liked her too. But of course, that would have been to good to be true.

A horn honked in the distance.

Alexis knew that in must be Cassie.

Alexis didn't have a car because her mom was very poor. And with what money she did have, it was used to buy more alcohol.

Her mother was a drunk. No one knew about this. Not even Jake, who was her best friend.

Alexis was pulled out of her thoughts as the horn honked again. Cassie was really impatient.

Alexis climbed into the backseat of the car (since Jeff was sitting in the passenger seat.)

"Lexy!" Cassie squealed, using her nickname.

Cassie has gone to Italy for the summer, meaning Alexis hadn't seen her all summer.

"Hey Cass." Alexis said quietly.

"Hi Jeff," She said, slightly louder.

Jeff smiled, but didn't say anything.

Jeff was always very quiet. Alexis thought that he wouldn't be part of the dork group (which is what Alexis secretly called her group of friends,) if it weren't for Cassie.

Alexis didn't understand why _any _of her friends were in the dork group.

Cassie was tall with light green eyes and she was really pretty. She has shoulder length light brown hair that glowed in the sunlight.

Jeff was handsome with his dark brown hair and eyes. He was tall and muscular. On his first day, the bitch group (the populars) has easily accepted him. But instead, her marched straight over to Cassie and Alexis and asked if he could sit there.

Ever since then, Cassie and Jeff had been together. Alexis had felt left out by the two of them, but then Jake came.

Alexis remembered when she first saw him…

_Cassie was talking about her new boyfriend Jeff, and how worried she was that he was sick. Alexis wasn't really paying attention- she was used to this by now. Alexis couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed. _

_Ever since Jeff has stole Cassie, she was alone. Cassie spent all her free time with him, and hardly ever talked about anything but Jeff. Alexis was almost happy that he was sick. _

_Cassie suddenly squealed. "OMG! Take a look at that hot guy. On the motorcycle. Wow. If I wasn't dating Jeff… _

_This comment surprised Alexis. _

_He most be really hot… Alexis looked at him. And he sure was hot. He had dark brown eyes, and vibrant green eyes. He was very tall and well-built. And he walking towards Alexis! _

"Hey! Alexis! Snap out of it!"

Alexis head snapped up.

"What?" She said quickly.

Cassie just rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, as I was saying, I hear there are two new goods Twin brother and sister." She said.

Alexis pretended to be interested, to keep Cassie happy.

" I hear the girl is gorgeous." Cassie said. "And apparently the guy is really hot." She added, grinning. "And his name his Alex. Maybe _you_ could date him. Alex and Alexis; Sounds good together." Cassie said, winking.

"But you know I still like Jake." I said.

And that was the reason Cassie wasn't popular. Her dad was the principal. (That how she knew about the new kids) The popular's were more afraid of her than anything. That she would tell about all of there parties were they got drunk and did drugs and all of the stuff like that.

Alexis saw Cassie and Jeff exchange a dark look as she said that.

"Lexy… Maybe you should move on. I mean, its obvious he doesn't like you. He's had so much to ask you out or whatever. I seriously don't think he likes you."

"Whatever." Alexis said.

Alexis knew that the last thing Cassie wanted to do was hurt her feelings, but she couldn't help keeping her voice from sounding hurt.

Of course she knew that Jake didn't like her. But it hurt so much more to hear someone else say that.

***

"I so wish we didn't have to go to a high school full of filthy vermin." Said Alex's sister, Amanda.

"I know," Sighed Alex.

His parents were _forcing _there children to go to school with vermin.

"I think they _like _vermin. I mean, they named us vermin names! Like, how many lamia do you know with the names Alex and Amanda?"

Alex just nodded.

And that's when he saw _her. _

She was the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen.

She had dark brown hair, and the most beautiful green eyes. He was staring at her. She looked up, met his gaze and she blushed and looked away.

That's when Alex noticed the guy next to her.

Amanda, who was looking the other way, didn't seem to notice him.

"He's one of us." Alex whispered. Amanda looked at him.

"What? He's not a vampire." Amanda said rather loudly.

A few people turned to look at her like she was a freak.

"Sorry about my sister. She's obsessed with Vampires. She thinks there real." James said to the people.

They just shrugged and turned away.

That's when he noticed that the werewolf or shape shifter (he wasn't sure which he was yet) was coming toward them.

_A.N/ Did you like it? Please review!!! If you do you'll be my very best friend!! _


	2. Chapter 2

_A.N/ So here's Chapter 2... If you read last chapter and didn't review, please review this time! Cuz I would be so happy if you did…_

_Anyways, I'll shut up now and start the chapter!_

Chapter Two-

When Cassie said that the new guy was hot, she wasn't lying. But Alexis could really care less. She still liked Jake and she just couldn't help it.

Cassie, Jake, Jeff and Alexis were talking, when Jake decided to go talk to the new kids.

And that was really weird.

_Maybe he's interested in the girl. _Thought Alexis sadly.

She could see why he would be.

She had long blonde hair and blueish-gray eyes that almost looked silver.

And Alexis hated her already.( and she would have many more reasons to hate her in the future) Alexis knew that it wasn't because she was beautiful and Alexis was jealous.

But there was something about her… She looked almost… Inhuman. Or Evil. There was something about the look in her eyes when she looked at people. Almost as if she was… Hungry. Or Thirst…

_I'm just jealous… and I'm overreacting because Jake is talking to her. _Alexis thought, but she knew that that wasn't why.

By now, Jake was talking to the new kids like he'd known them forever.

They were talking and laughing and…

"Lexy! What's with you today?" Cassie said.

"Oh… Nothing. Just… there's something about the new kids." Alexis said quietly.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing wrong with them" Cassie said quickly. Too quickly…

"Anyways, lets go to class what class do you have first?" Cassie laughed nervously. She was NEVER nervous.

_She must know what's going on. _Alexis thought.

But there wasn't anything wrong with her. And why would Cassie know even if there was? But why did she answer so quickly?

Alexis didn't know, but she was determined to find out.

***

Jake made his way over to the vampires. He could just tell what they were by the way they looked and walked.

The boy had short brown hair and green eyes.

And the girl was _extremely _beautiful. She had long blonde hair and blueish gray eyes. But he didn't care. He 'liked' Alexis, even though he definitely wasn't allowed to.

Jake wasn't sure what exactly he should say to the was a possibility that they were just humans, (even though it was unlikely,) So he couldn't just go up and say "Hi. Its nice to see some more night people. There are a couple more of us in this school. For example, I have two witch friends right over with that human."

They probably also referred to humans as vermin. He didn't understand why most Night People thought humans weren't as good as them. But he wasn't like some of the crazy people who'd stand up for the humans.

Maybe if it was Alexis…

Now he was right in front if the vampires.

"umm… Hi." He said awkwardly.

"hi." The guy said.

"Shapeshifter or werewolf?" The girl asked.

Jake decided to play dumb just for a second.

He stared at her looking confused.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Sorry my sister is obsessed with this… umm… book." The guy said awkwardly.

"Well, I am a shapeshifter…" He said.

"Oh." They guy said. Alex wasn't sure if he was lying… But he doubted it.

"Well, I'm Alex, and this is Amanda." Alex said quietly.

"I'm Jake."

Amanda didn't say anything.

She looked suspiciously at the girl he was standing with. She could tell she was a human, but she'd seen the way that the shapeshifter look at her…

_A.N/ Sorry its short! Thank you Midnight's Maiden62 for reviewing! Anyways, the chapters will get longer if more people read and review. And if no one reviews, then… I probably just wont update. _


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N/ If I don't get at least two reviews, I don't think I'll continue writing… Because it would be nice if I knew that some people were reading. **

**Again, a big thanks to **Midnight's Maiden62 **for reviewing both chapters!**

Chapter Three:

Alexis sat down in her first class, which was English.

Once everyone was in, the teacher said:

"Hello Class! This year we have two new Students, Alex and Amanda."

Perfectly normal names…

"Umm… Amanda you can go sit in the back by Sara, and Alex you can take a seat next to Mr." Alex stared at her and she suddenly sounded dazed, like she didn't know what she was saying. "Alexis in the back."

People laughed as she said 'Mr. Alexis' But Alexis didn't care.

_He must of done something to the teacher._ Alexis thought. _Like mind control. _

_But that's impossible!_ another part of her told herself.

She just sighed, and put all of her books into a neat pile, to clear space for the new kid.

"I feel so sorry for the hot new guy." Melissa, the popular bitch said.

"I mean he has to sit next to the freak! Like, she'll probably just stare at him. I mean, like I would so flirt with him and he'd be mine."

Alexis rolled her eyes.

_How Stupid is she?_ Alexis thought. _She's sitting next to her boyfriend!_

But her boyfriend nodded. What!?

Alexis just sighed.

By now, Alex was sitting next to her. _She's actually quite good looking for a vermin. _He thought.

She had curly dark brown hair (it would've look better straight) and bright green eyes, with naturally long eye lashes.

But her dark hair or long lashes wasn't what stood out to Alex.

What stood out where the slits on her wrist.

He tried to ignore them, but he couldn't help but wondering if she'd done that to herself.

He couldn't think of anything else…

Alexis noticed that he was staring at the cuts on her wrists.

She definitely wished that she hasn't worn a T-shirt.

She put her hands on her lap.

Then Alex said. "Hi I'm Alex."

"I'm Alexis." She said quietly.

Then they fell into an uncomfortable silence.

She was aware of all eyes on her. Well, actually on the new kid.

That's what Alexis decided on calling him.

And that when she saw him. She'd seen him before, but now she _really _saw him.

He had dark brown hair and stunning green eyes. He was well built, and had a faraway look in his eyes. She was vaguely aware of all eyes on her. _On him. _She corrected herself. She noticed that the lesson had started but she didn't care.

She just wished that the lesson would finish already.

***

Jake waked into his Spanish class with Cassie.

"So what'd you think of those vampires?" She asked, as soon as they sat down.

The guy sitting in front of them looked at her weirdly.

"Sorry." Cassie whispered.

Jake rolled his eyes.

"There okay. There the type that hate humans though. This is exactly what the blonde said: 'Why do you hang out with that vermin? Humans aren't meant to be friends with. There like pets."

"I hate her already. What was your answer?"

"I told her that if she told my witch friend, she'd bite your head off."

"You got that right." Cassie said smugly.

Jake rolled her eyes.

"I'm worried about Alexis." She said suddenly. "I think the cuts are getting deeper. And her mom is drinking more. A lot more. And her mother has a new boyfriend that's abusive. That's why she has those bruises."

Jake shuddered. "I know. She's depressed. I just want her to be okay."

And the lesson continued on, and at the time, no one knew the surprises that the near future was about to bring.

_A.N/ So there it is. Please, please, please review! Because if I don't get two reviews, I'm seriously not gonna update! And it only takes one word you could just say 'Cool' or 'awesome' or 'good' and i'd be happy!So, yeah, REVIEW!!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N/ Yay! I got my two reviews, lol **

**Thank you if you did review! And if you read but didn't review, please, please, please review this time!**

Chapter Four-

Alexis walked into the cafeteria, and saw that the new kids were sitting at her groups table.

_Great._ She thought sarcastically.

She wasn't in the best mood right now.

Alexis sighed, and went and sat down next to Jake.

As she sat down, she saw that Amanda was glaring at her. She also saw that Cassie was glaring at Amanda.

Amanda muttered something that sounded like 'vermin lovers.'

Alexis had no idea what that meant.

"hi." Alexis said flatly, trying to ignore the fact that most of the cafeteria was staring at their table.

They all said hi back, then an awkward silence filled the table.

"Hey Everyone!" Melissa said, standing on her chair. All eyes turned to her.

"Back to school party at my place tonight! Everyone's invited except for the freshman's and the freaks!"

People cheered, and Alexis saw the freshman's sigh and look sad.

"Who are 'the freaks?' Alex asked Jake.

Jake grinned. "We are."

"Yeah, and if you don't want to be part of the freaks, I suggest you don't sit with us tomorrow." Alexis said without looking up.

"Oh, we were considered the freaks at our old school." Alex said quietly.

Alexis raised her eyebrows, but didn't say anything.

***

Alexis woke up the next morning and got ready for school like she always did.

To her surprise, her mom was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Honey, guess what?" Alexis smiled. Her mom hadn't called her 'honey' since before her father had left when Alexis was ten, saying he couldn't handle anything anymore.

"What, mom?"

"Jared asked me to marry him!" Her mother announced, showing her a ring.

"Oh… that's great! So, is he gonna move in? Or…" Alexis trailed off.

"Oh were going to move into his place. Things are going to be so much easier! He's very rich, and we won't need to work anymore!"

Alexis forced a smile to her face.

"That's great! When are we moving?"

"I'm not sure the exact date, but it will be soon." Her mother said excitedly.

"How soon?"

"Oh, within the next couple of weeks. He has everything we need, and all you'll need to pack is the stuff you'll want to bring. We don't need furniture or anything!"

And her mother launched into tales about her and Jared.

Alexis was saved by the phone ringing.

"I'll get that." She said quickly.

"Hey Lexy!" Cassie said as Alexis answered the phone.

"I can't give you a ride today because my mom needs my car and Jeff's gonna give me a ride and you know how Jeff's car only fits two people. But I called Jake and he said he'll give you a ride okay?"

"K, that's fine." Alexis said. She was happy that Jake would be giving her a ride. She hadn't really had a chance to talk to him yesterday.

*******

Alex drove to school, and for some reason, he found himself thinking about the human girl, Alexis. For some reason, he'd stopped thinking of Humans as Vermin.

_But she _is _vermin! _Alex thought angrily. _I never think about human girls unless I'm feeding on them! _

He was mad at himself- Thinking of vermin as _people! _

Then he was reminded of the witch, Cassie.

_Well, witches have always seemed soft on vermin. _He thought.

But it wasn't just Cassie. It was her witch boyfriend, Jeff, and the shape-shifter, Jacob. (That's what he called him since he figured he didn't like being called Jacob, and he was jealous because of his relationship with Alexis.)

Alex banged his head on the steering wheel.

Then he realized where he was. Amanda was laughing, in the seat next to him.

"Seriously, you're supposed to be driving." She said.

"Anyways, what's wrong?"

Alex just shook his head.

Amanda was grateful that she changed the subject.

"Did you hear the rumours about our cousins Ash and James?"

Alex shook his head.

"Well, apparently James fell in love with a human girl that was dying, and changed her without clearing it with any of the elders, and Ash apparently found his _soulmate_ and she's a human."

Alex raised his eyebrows.

"Ash?" He could kind of see James doing something like that, but definitely not Ash.

She nodded. "I'm not sure what to believe though."

*******

Alexis saw Jake waiting outside, sitting on his bike.

She practically ran from her house to get away from her mom and her tales about Jared.

"Hey Jake!" She said.

He nodded.

"Anything happening at home?" He asked, as she could on his motorcycle, and slipped her arms around his waist.

Alexis sighed.

"My mom got engaged. Were moving into his house. But at least he's rich." Alexis sighed again. She didn't really care about the money at all. She just wished that her life would go back to the way it is.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Oh… Well… That's good." Jake said. He remembered what Cassie had said about her mom having an abusive boyfriend. Was he the one that asked Alexis's mom to marry him? He hoped not.

They arrived at school quickly (Alexis didn't live far from the school), and Alexis saw the new kids were parked next to them.

When Alex saw them, something like… Jealousy? Flashed In his eyes.

_I must be imagining things_. She thought to herself.

And the day began, holding a very shocking surprise.

**A.N/ Thanks if you reviewed! I'll update once I get 3 reviews (which is what I got last time) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N/ Thank you so much if you reviewed! It really does mean a lot to me. Anyways, here's the chapter!**

Chapter Five-

Alexis got off of the back of Jake's motorcycle, and saw that Jeff was already parked. She walked over to his car, just as Cassie got out.

Cassie stared at her pants. _Oh no… _Alexis thought.

Cassie sighed. "Your jeans are too short. And you know what that means!" Cassie said, grinning.

"no… " Alexis said.

"Were going shopping!" She said.

Alexis didn't mind shopping, but she really wasn't in the mood to.

"No seriously, I have… plans tonight." Alexis said.

"Sure you do. Fine then, Friday." Cassie said.

"I have umm…. Work." She lied.

Cassie shook her head. "You don't even have a job!" Alexis sighed.

"fine. I'll go tonight."

***

Alex arrived at school and saw the shapeshifter pull up on his motorcycle with Alexis on the back.

He felt… Jealous? No. He didn't get jealous over a shapeshifter or a human girl.

"Hey!" Someone said.

Alex looked up, and saw the girl that had invited everyone to her party.

"Like, I'm Melissa and I was _so _sad that you and your sister didn't come to my party! Like, since you were sitting with the freaks, I didn't know if you thought you were one of them, but you're totally not. And your sister isn't either. You can like, totally sit with us at the popular table at lunch!" She said.

"Sorry, but I know the so called 'freaks' outside of school." He said coldly.

"Oh. Well… Fine. But that makes _you _a freak." She said, and she marched off.

Alex was happy that the bell rang as soon as she left. He quickly arrived to his English class, the one where he sat next to Alexis.

_I'm in really deep trouble. _He thought desperately.

He was glad to see Alexis was already there.

He sat down next to her, hoping she'd look at him. He was disappointed when she didn't.

"Can I borrow your book? I forgot mine at home." He asked. He didn't actually forget it, but he wanted an excuse to talk to her.

And that's when it happened..

As she gave him the book, he accidentally brushed his hand on hers. Something like an electrical spark went through his hand.

She flinched away. _So she felt it to. _He thought.

Then he remembered something that Amanda had said earlier today. That Ash had apparently found his _soulmate. _

Soulmates. He didn't know how he knew. But it just… made sense. He couldn't explain it. He just knew.

***

Cassie's eyes snapped open.

"Soulmates." She whispered.

Jeff glanced at her. They were in the middle of a biology lesson.

Cassie felt like smiling and frowning at the same time.

Cassie could…_ do_ something that other witches couldn't. When something good or bad was about to happen to someone she cared about or would care about in the future, she got a… _vision. _She couldn't control them, and sometimes she wished that she didn't get them.

That's how Cassie knew that Alexis used to cut herself, and how her mom was a drunk. And just last week, she'd seen her future step dad beating her.

"What do you mean, '_Soulmates?'_" Jeff whispered.

"Alexis and Alex." She whispered.

Jeff's eyes widened.

"How're we gonna tell Jake?" He whispered back.

Cassie shrugged.

"I don't think we can."

***

The day was going great for Jake. He felt… Happy.

He wasn't sure why, but he did.

He hurried to the cafeteria. He wanted to see Alexis again. He wished that she'd open up to him about her mother and step-father (not that she knew he was abusive yet.) and that he didn't have to hear about it from Cassie with her weird visions.

He was sad to see that Alexis wasn't sitting at there usual table, but happy to see that Alex wasn't.

;Jake walked over to the table.

That's when he heard the words that made him hate Alex Redfern.

"Your brother and Alexis are Soulmates." Cassie said seriously.

Amanda laughed. "OK, sure they are. I cant believe you actually believe in that crap. And anyways, how would you know?"

Cassie shrugged. She wasn't sure what made her tell Amanda. She knew her reaction would be something like that.

"There Soulmates?" Jake asked weakly.

Jeff's head snapped up.

"No… Cassie's going crazy." He said. Then he laughed nervously.

Lets just say that… you don't want to see Jake when he's mad.

Cassie glared at him.

"Well, you were gonna find out some time anyways." Cassie said casually.

"There going to spend a lot of time together in the future." Cassie eyes went blank and she grimaced.

When she looked… normal again, she shuddered.

"At least she'll be okay." She said quietly.

"What?" Amanda said sounding annoyed.

Cassie just shook her head.

***

"So, I noticed you didn't sit with us at lunch today." Cassie said casually, as they looked through racks of clothing.

Alexis shrugged.

" I needed to… Think." she said quietly.

Cassie raised her eyebrows.

"Did anyone sit with you?" Cassie asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes. Alex. But its not like I asked him too." She said.

"Oh. Anyways, what did you talk about?" Cassie asked. She truly was curious.

"Nothing really. Normal stuff. I told him about how my mom was getting engaged. He was nice." Alexis said.

"Oh… Anything about his family?" She asked.

"Not really. I asked about his parents and he said that him and Amanda lived alone…"

"Hmm… Interesting."

***

Alexis woke up the next morning, and she stared at her new clothes.

_There so… different. _She thought.

Instead of her usual hoodie and loose jeans, she now had tank tops and skinny jeans.

She sighed.

_That's what happens when you let Cassie pick your clothes. _

**A.N/ Sorry if things are going to fast! Its because I have big plans for this story, so I just wanna get the small stuff to happen so I can move on to the big stuff! Now its your turn to review!!!!! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N/ Thanks if you reviewed! Anyways, here's the next chapter! **

Chapter Six-

Somehow, Alexis hair was staying straight. She liked it, but it was… different.

She sighed. A horn honked outside. She slipped on a sweater, and went outside.

She wasn't surprised to see Cassie, but she was surprised to see that Jeff wasn't.

Alexis got in the passengers seat.

"Where's Jeff today?" She asked casually.

"Oh, he's on a mission for Circle Daybreak." She replied.

Alexis raised her eyebrows.

"Circle Daybreak?" She asked.

Cassie's faced paled.

"Oh… Well, its this weird club he belongs too. Don't tell him I told you. Don't tell _anyone _that I told you." She said.

Her usually happy face now looked very serious and… sad? She didn't know why. How serious was this club that Jeff belonged to?

Alexis just shook her head.

"I wont."

There wasn't much talking after that. It was a comfortable silence.

And that's when it happened.

Cassie's eyes got a blank look. Her hands dropped from the steering wheel.

"Cassie!" Alexis screamed.

They were about to run a red light, and hit the car coming by on the other side.

Cassie's eyes got the look of… being there… again. She grabbed on to the steering wheel, but it was too late.

***

Alexis woke up to a bright white light. Her head was pounding. She looked around. She was in a hospital room. Her body ached all over.

She noticed that Cassie and Jeff didn't seem to notice her, and were talking.

"Its all my fault," Cassie was saying. "If I was just a normal witch, and I didn't have those stupid visions, this would have never happened. Alexis would be okay, and we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Its not your fault." He said calmly. "You can't help the fact that you have them."

She sighed. "I wish I could. I see… disturbing things about people I don't even know!" She said.

Jeff sighed, and ran a hand through his hair.

Alexis didn't say a thing. She was… scared. Were there such things as witches? Even if there were, Alexis definitely wouldn't think that Cassie could be one.

"None of my cousins can do it." She said softly. "Well, not the ones that I know. But I doubt any of the Redferns can do that. Alex and Amanda don't even know I'm a Harman." She murmured.

"So they don't know that your cousins?" He asked.

"No. I sort of want to keep it that way. Most lamia are human haters, and I don't think they'll be any exception."

Jeff nodded. "That does make sense… But didn't you say that Alexis and Alex are soulmates?"

"Yes."

By now Alexis couldn't take it anymore. She said up in her bed quickly.

"What do you mean, soulmates?" She snapped.

"Oh! Alexis. I didn't know you were… awake. Well, I better get the nurse." She said.

"Answer my question. And don't you dare get the nurse. _Yet." _She said. She was surprised at how… _dangerous _her voice sounded.

Cassie sighed.

"Well… Lets start from the beginning. How much did you hear."

Alexis told her everything she'd heard.

Cassie's face paled.

"Oh no." She murmured. "Oh well. I should just tell you. No, I shouldn't. But… In the end you're gonna find out anyways. Jeff, what should I do? Jeff! I need help. In my vision Alexis _does _find out but I'm not sure how." Cassie said in one breath.

"I say we don't tell her. If Alex truly is her soulmate, he'll probably tell her eventually." Jeff said.

Cassie nodded. "You're right. I think we could get Alex do to some mind control. She'll just forget about it, if she can be controlled."

Jeff just nodded.

"What do you mean, 'Controlled!'" Alexis yelled.

"Shhhh! The nurses might hear you." Cassie said. Alexis shut up at once.

"But what do you mean, mind control?" She said, her voice hoarse.

"Hmmm? Oh that… Well… He'll make you forget this ever happened." She said.

Alexis blinked, and laughed. "Okay, yeah. I really believe you. I bet this is all some weird dream." she said.

Cassie just sighed.

***

Alex was worried about Alexis. He may not know her very well, but he knew that they were soulmates. He had the feeling that if she wasn't okay, that he wouldn't be either. He sighed.

His phone started to ring. He answered it, hoping it was news about Alexis.

"Hello?"

"Alex?" The voice he recognized as Cassie's said.

"What is it?" He asked. She'd never called him before.

"Well, we need you to do some mind control…"

***

Cassie was mad. Alex refused to do mind control. He said that if Alexis was gonna find out eventually, she might as well find out now.

But Cassie figured out a spell that would make Alexis think this was all a dream.

So now Alexis was asleep. She would wake up soon.

And that's when Cassie got the vision.

_**The Vision **_

The council stood there, looking grave. Cassie, Alexis, and Alex stood there. Alexis was still a human, and yet she stood there looking horrified.

And then, very quickly, Alexis was killed. It happened fast- not how the killings were supposed to happen.

Alex attacked the man who attacked Alexis.

***

_**(The Present)**_

Cassie shuddered.

"Jeff… She's gonna die."

**A.N/ Sorry if this seemed… boring or whatever. Anyways, sorry that I didn't update sooner! I'm gonna try to post the next chapter tonight or tomorrow! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N/ Please, please, please review this chapter! I didn't get any reviews last chapter! **

Chapter Seven-

Alexis didn't have to stay in the hospital for very long. She somehow recovered very quickly…

So she was out of the hospital by the end of the week.

She was surprised that Jake or Cassie didn't visit her at all. No one visited her. Her mother visited her once. It wasn't pleasant. The whole time she talked about Jared. Alexis learned that she was apparently going to have a step sister.

By Monday of next week, she was back in school.

The day started out like normal. Cassie picked her up with Jeff, yet she was unusually quiet.

Alexis got through the morning, and it was finally lunch.

Alexis walked into the cafeteria, and sat down at the usual table.

"What are you doing here?" Jake asked flatly. (She vaguely noticed that Alex and Amanda were sitting there.)

Amanda smirked, and bit into an apple. Alex looked grave. Cassie looked sad. Jeff's face was expressionless.

"I'm sitting where I always sit, with my friends." She answered, confused.

Amanda's smirked became more pronounced.

"Huh. Interesting. Because they don't seem to think of your as a friend. In fact you should have heard what they were saying two minutes ago." Amanda said.

And no one said anything. She would have thought that Cassie would deny but she didn't.

"Its true. We don't know what we were thinking, being friends with _you. _You're just a freak. Why don't you go cut yourself like you used to?" Cassie said.

Cassie _never _said stuff like that. And how did Cassie know about her cutting herself. She'd never told anybody about that.

She vaguely noticed that the cafeteria had gone silent.

Alexis wouldn't show any weakness.

She laughed. It was a cold, hard laugh. "You know, I should have known that the bitch Amanda would do that. Convince you that I wasn't good enough to be your friend. What? Are you gonna call me vermin now too? That's what she called me on her first day." She spat at Cassie and Jake.

"And why did you even call me vermin? Is it because I'm not as rich as you? Is it because I don't live in a mansion and don't always wear expensive designer clothes? Or is it because I don't drive an expensive car like all of you do?"

Cassie and Jake looked hurt. _But they said those things to you. And that really hurts having your only friends turn on you. _She thought.

Amanda laughed. "Why don't you go sit those emo kids who will probably understand you?" She said.

"You know what? I'd rather sit with them than you. I'd rather sit with _anyone_ than you." Alexis said.

And she walked over, head held high to the table that Amanda had pointed at.

Sitting at the table were three kids. They all had on black clothes, and had black hair. There was one girl, and two boys.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" She asked.

One of the boys shrugged.

He was skinny and tall with dark brown eyes and shaggy black hair. Alexis sat next to him in biology, but had never talked to him. She sometimes saw him staring at her. It kind of creeped her out.

There was also a girl with long, straight black hair, who was talking to a guy with short black hair, and was very muscular.

She was glad that no one was staring anymore.

"Hi. I'm Alexis." She said to the boy.

"I'm Seth." He said, and he smiled a friendly smile at her. Alexis returned the smile.

"I'm Alyssa." The girl said. She also smiled at Alexis. Alexis noticed that she looked very happy, and had bright blue eyes.

"I'm Sean." The other boy said.

Alexis smiled. "Hi."

She had a feeling that she could become good friends with them.

They talked and laughed all through lunch.

They were really nice.

***

Cassie felt horrible. She had just acted so… cold to Alexis. But it was to keep her safe.

Cassie had told Alex about her visions- but not Amanda. She didn't trust Amanda.

She'd also told them they were cousins. Alex didn't seem to care, but Amanda was made at that.

She'd said that she didn't want a vermin lover as her cousin. She'd been so tempted to mention all her other 'vermin lover' cousins, but decided against it.

***

Time passed slowly. Alexis and Alyssa soon became good friends, and she found herself getting close to Seth.

But she also found herself cutting herself more. She'd quit for a while, but now it was coming back. She was also smoking. But no one cared about her. Everyone thought she was a freak.

It was Saturday night, and Alyssa had invited her to a club that she sometimes goes to.

The doorbell rang, and she answered, to see Jake standing there.

"Why are you here?" She asked him.

"I came to apologize." He said.

"Well, I don't wanna hear it. I have new friends, and I'm going out soon." She said coldly.

"Cassie misses you," He said, acting as if he hadn't heard her.

"I could care less about Cassie." Alexis lied smoothly.

Jake shrugged.

"We feel really bad. Were sorry. Can we still be friends."

Alexis shook her head. "Not if your friends with Amanda. Well, I guess you could be, but I don't want to have to sit with her anymore. And anyways, I can't be friends with you after what you said to me. Because, I have feelings. And anyways, my ride is here." She said gesturing to Alyssa's car.

"Hey Alexis! Lets go! And what'd he doing there?" Alyssa asked, glaring at Jake.

"He's leaving. And he's _never _coming back." Alexis said.

***

Alexis walked into the club. It was amazing. There was a dance floor that changed colours, and there was a D.J who was playing the coolest music.

Alyssa lead her to the bar.

Alyssa flashed two fake id's, soon Alexis was drinking.

And she kept asking for more. It was like alcohol was her escape from the rest of the world.

"Now I see why my mom drinks." she said to Alyssa.

"Its like an escape from the rest of the world, isn't it?" Amanda slurred.

Alexis nodded, and swore.

"What?"

"Oh my god. They followed us here!" she said, and she saw Alex , Jake and Cassie.

"Just ignore them. Who cares? They've never even been here before though. I'm freaked out actually. We've been here like an hour. Lets just leave and go back to my house." Alexis nodded.

***

Alexis woke up with a pounding in her head. She groaned.

She looked around. She was in Alyssa's room. She was asleep on a mattress.

She sighed. She saw Alyssa was just waking up too.

"Ugh. Alexis?" Alyssa asked, sitting up.

"Mhmm?"

"Do you remember anything about last night? Other than drinking?" Alyssa asked her quietly.

Alexis shook her head.

_Please don't let me have done anything crazy. _She thought desperately.

"well… umm… You went a little crazy at the club… And we were just about to leave when you got up on the table and started to strip." She said.

_Oh my god! _Alexis though. _No!_

"But luckily you didn't get any further then taking of your shirt because you still had on your bra and stuff, when your friends Jake and Alex stopped y-" Alyssa was cut off by a doorbell ringing.

Alyssa hurried to the door and Alexis followed her.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to come with us." Two Police men said, when they answered the door.

**A.N/ Anyways, if I don't get one review, I'm NOT updating! I want one! And I'd really appreciate it if I could get more! **


	8. Chapter 8

A.N/ Thanks for the reviews! I've been and I will be pretty busy with school going back and everything… And also, please read my new story that I just posted, _**"Sarah's Soulmates.**_**"**

"Shit!" muttered Alyssa.

Alexis walked quickly to the car, and got in.

Alyssa struggled with the cop.

"I didn't do anything! I swear!" She said loudly.

The cop sighed.

Alexis was scared. What had she done? Or what had Alyssa done?

"What's your address?" The cop asked.

Alexis told him, and he drove her to her house.

She got out, and muttered a bye to Alexis, and ran inside.

"Where have you been?! Were moving into Jared's house at 3:00! Its 2:30! And you didn't even come home last night! And why were you in a cop car!?" Her mother demanded when she walked in the door.

"Sorry!" Alexis said, and she lied, saying she'd slept over at a friends house who had a cop for a father, and he was just giving her a ride home.

"oh," Her mother said.

"Well, Jared should be here any minute now. Go get your stuff."

Alexis made her way to her bedroom, and said goodbye to it.

***

Alex watched as Alexis got into the cop car. What had she done? It couldn't have been too bad. Cassie would have seen if it was really bad…

Alex decided just to double check, that he'd call Cassie.

Alex was disappointed to get the answering machine.

"Hey Cassie, its Alex. I just have a… question. Call me back when you can, bye."

***

Alexis arrived at her new house. It was _huge. _It was practically a mansion.

Waiting at the front door was a man with black hair, and an… evil look about him.

There was also a little blonde girl who looked about twelve.

"Charlotte, can you show Alexis to her room?" Jared asked.

Charlotte nodded.

"I'm Charlotte. You must be Alexis."

Alexis nodded.

"Nice to meet you."

Charlotte gave Alexis a tour of the house.

It was really nice.

"And this is your room." Charlotte said finally.

"It used to be my sister's… before she died." Charlotte said, her eyes filling with tears.

"I'm sorry." Alexis said softly. "I know what its like losing someone you love."

"Is that what happened to your father? Did he die?"

Alexis shook her head.

"He left when I was eight."

After that Charlotte left, and Alexis was left to explore her room.

It was huge. The walls and carpet were a shocking shade of purple, and there was bed in the center and Alexis wasn't surprised to see it was also purple. There was a huge walk in closet with glass doors, and in there, there was a lot of clothes that still had price tags on them, and that were about Alexis's size. There was also a laptop and a desktop. There was also a balcony over looking the beach and the pool.

She had a feeling that she would like living here.

Alexis's cell phone started to ring.

She answered, seeing it was Alyssa.

"Hey! What happened? Are you like, going to jail?" Alexis said when she answered.

"No. Anyways, were hanging out at the mall. Bring a hoddy, we'll supply the rest." She said.

She didn't know what she might by 'We'll supply the rest,' but she wasn't sure if she wanted too.

"Mom I'm going out with some friends." She called.

"Oh, one second honey. I have to show you something."

Her mom walked out of one of the living rooms, and handed her car keys.

"Your car is the red BMW." Her mother whispered to her.

"Thanks mom! I love you." She said, giving her mom a hug.

She hugged her back for a second, and then whispered "I love you too.

Alexis ran out of the house, and indeed, a red BMW was parked in the driveway.

She got in it, played with it for a bit, then drove to the mall.

She parked, and saw that all of her current friends were waiting for her.

"Nice ride." Sean muttered when she pulled up.

Alexis grinned at him, and got out of the car.

Alyssa glanced around her.

"Lets go somewhere a little more private." Alyssa muttered, and everyone followed her around back.

"Okay, we know that the bitch Melissa told the cops, and she's gonna pay. So, Alexis and I will corner her in the washroom, and that's it." Alyssa said when no one was around.

"What did she say you did?" Alexis asked.

"Hm? Oh… That's not important right now. But let's go."

And so they went.

"Melissa goes on brake… now." Alyssa muttered. "Lets go." She added.

They walked into the washroom, and sure enough, Melissa was there.

Melissa saw them in the mirror, and for once, she actually looked scared.

She was about to leave, when Alyssa said "Aww… Look Alexis, Melissa doesn't washed her hands."

Alexis forced a laugh.

Melissa seemed intimidated, and went back and washed her hands.

Alyssa checked if anyone else was in the bathroom. No one was.

"Hey Alexis, lets give Melissa a haircut." Alyssa said, smirking.

And so they did, and it was the worst haircut ever.

"And that's not all were gonna do to you." Alyssa told Melissa dangerously.

And Alyssa pulled put a gun. Both Alexis and Melissa were watching horrified. Alyssa put her hand on the trigger. She was about to fire. And Alexis dove for the gun, but in the process, accidentally fired.

The bullet went right through Melissa's chest.

Alexis felt tears in her eyes. _I've killed a person! OH MY GOD! I KILLED A PERSON!_

"What the hell Alexis!? UGH! I was supposed to shoot her! Oh well, doesn't matter now. She's still dead! Come on lets get the boys." Alyssa said, sniggering.

She's laughing!

Alexis couldn't think. She ran.

Straight out of the bathroom, right to where Sean and Seth were.

They both grabbed an arm.

Alexis screamed at the top of her lungs. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" And soon enough, two security guards came around the corner.

"Call the cops!" Alexis called to them. "There's a girl dead in the bathroom!" Tears were streaming down her face by now.

Alexis ran, and she was very aware of the people rushing behind her.

Soon, the footsteps behind her died away, and she ran up the stairs to the roof. (The roof at there mall was accessible but your not supposed to go up it.)

Alexis's hand shook.

She took the gun and pointed it at her head.

_No._ She thought to herself.

She grinned to herself, and steeped over the railing.

It would hurt, but it would work.

She still had the gun out, just in case.

She took out her cell phone, to say good bye.

First, she dialled Cassie's number. She didn't answer.

"Hey Cassie." She said, voice shaking.

"Its your old best friend, Alexis Jones. When you get this message, I'll hopefully be dead. I just wanted to let you know, that you're the best-best friend I could ever have. Bye."

She now dialled Jake's number. It too, went to the answering machine.

"Hey Jake. Its Alexis. I just wanted to let you know that I've loved you for a long time, not that it matters. I'll be dead when you get this probably. And, I forgive you."

And now, she dialled Alex's number. She didn't know why, but she felt like he could really understand it.

She noticed that there was a small crowd below.

"Hello?" He said, answering on the first ring."

"Alex." Alexis whispered. Tears were streaming silently down her face.

"Alexis?" He said, sounding slightly surprised.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"No. I'm not okay. I'm about to jump off the roof of the mall with a gun pointed at my head and-" She heard the dial tone, and laughed.

_He hung up. _She thought to herself. She didn't care.

"Alexis!" Alexis froze. That's impossible. I was just talking to him. He cant be here.

"Don't come near me." She whispered.

"I want the pain to end. This morning, my life seemed okay. Not great, but okay. And now, I've killed a person. Melissa. She'd dead. And Alyssa… well… She's a horrible person. She laughed. But now, I don't care." She said softly.

"Everyone hates me anyways. My mom probably doesn't care I'm about to die. She's with her new happy family, Charlotte and Jared. Sure, she'll buy me things now that she has money. But… money won't buy love." Alexis whispered.

"Don't you see? I love _you. _I care about _you." _Alex said.

Alexis heart lurched. She laughed. "Likely story. But, I guess I'll be fun." Alex let out a breath he had been holding. "In hell." Alexis added.

And she shot herself.

**A.N/ DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!! What will happen?! **

**Anyways, please review and please, please, please check out my new story **_"Sarah's Soulmates." _


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N/ School started this week… So I'm gonna try to update once during the week, and once during the weekend. Anyways here's the next chapter,**

"No!" Alex said, as he jumped after her. He knew it wouldn't hurt him, but it was risking a lot.

For one thing, no human could survive this jump, and it was risking people finding out what he was.

Another thing, is that if the Night World found out, they'd ask why he jumped after her.

Because most other night people think as humans as vermin…

He grabbed on to her body, and cradled her in his arms. He bent his legs for the landing, and landed smoothly.

He was very aware of all the people watching him.

He could see the bullet in her head.

He examined her body. She looked fine. (Except for the bullet.)

He breathed a sigh of relief. By now, the cops were here. The next few minutes were crazy. All Alex did was sit there and held on to Alexis's body, until someone told him to do otherwise.

They insisted on him taking a stretcher, and he did, just so he could be with Alexis.

***

Alexis woke up, and was very sad she did. She'd killed a person. That was serious.

She saw Cassie and Alex sitting in her room, staring at her.

Cassie had tears streaming down her face.

"Alexis!" Cassie said, and she flung herself at her.

"I killed a person." Alexis croaked.

"She's dead! She really is. I saw her die."

"She's not dead. The doctors saved her. She's gonna be okay. Everything's gonna be okay." Cassie said soothingly.

"It is not." Alexis said stubbornly.

"You mom's waiting outside. She wants to see you. I think she wants to see you. She's in the cafeteria. I'll get her."

Now it was just her and Alex.

At first they just made small talk. But soon he was close to her, and they were holding hands.

Then, without thinking, Alexis kissed him.

He kissed back, and the weirdest thing happened. It was like a silver cord was connecting them. She was reminded of when there hands had first touched…

There was a sound of a door opening, and Alexis and Alex quickly moved away from each other.

Alexis saw Jake awkwardly standing in the doorway.

Then Alexis remembered that she'd told him the she loved him.

Now this was going to be _extremely _awkward.

Alex left the room, and she was left to talk with Jake. _Great…_

"So…" Alexis muttered.

"So…"

"Is Melissa alive?"

"I don't know."

"oh."

And there conversation continued like that. Alexis was very relieved when her mom came back with Cassie.

"Thank you." She mouthed to Cassie.

Cassie winked, then left with Jake.

"Sweetie! Oh god, are you okay?! The doctors looked at you, they said you'd be fine. Anyways, I've got to go see Jared. He's been worried about you so mu-" Alexis cut her off.

"Of course your precious Jared cares about me." She said sarcastically. "I hate him. I've met him once. Did he even say hi to me? No! So don't say that… jerk cares about me!" She fumed. Her mother looked shocked.

"Do not speak about your future father like that!" Her mom yelled at her.

"He is not and never will be my father. My father left when I was eight. My father forgot about me. But no when can _ever _replace him."

Alexis was happy that a nurse walked in.

"Can you please get this woman out of here?" She asked the nurse.

The nurse looked at her mother apologetically. "I'm sorry, but if she wants you out, I'm afraid you'll have to leave." She murmured.

"Fine!" Alexis was glad to see her mother leave.

***

Alexis woke up the next morning. She'd have to stay in the hospital for not to long- apparently, the bullet wasn't strong enough to kill or something.

Time started passing. Finally, she was allowed out.

As her mom drove her home, she thought. She'd told Jake she loved him… and he saw her kissing Alex.

Alex and Cassie visited her everyday. Jeff visited her once or twice with Cassie. Jake didn't visit her at all. At one point, Sean and Seth had come to visit. But Alexis simply burst into tears (they reminded her of the horrible thing she'd done,) and they were practically forced out of the room. Alexis was surprised by Alex, Cassie and Jake waiting at her door.

Alex and Cassie both gave her hugs, but she just stared at Jake blankly.

"Hi, Jacob." She said coldly.

"Alexis." He said.

Alexis looked away. "Well I'm gonna go.." He muttered, and he left.

"He hates me." Alexis murmured.

"No." Cassie said. "He doesn't hate you. He's just… mad. For a reason I cant tell you… But you'll learn eventually." she murmured.

Alexis arched an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. She figured Jake had told Cassie something that he didn't want anyone to know…

Jake was really mad. He always knew that Alexis liked him, but he didn't know that she _loved_ him.

And then, he saw her kissing that vampire! If only she knew what a monster he was… But was he any better? He was a night person, just like he was. But he didn't drink blood. But did that make him much better.

He arrived home.

"Where have you been, son?" His father asked harshly, as he walked through the door.

"With Cassie Harman and Alex Redfern." He said. It wasn't exactly a lie. He had been with them. But the only reason was to see Alexis.

"Good. I was starting to worry you were getting attached to that human girl."

"No. I'm not." He lied. "I've realised that humans are vermin."

The truth was, that Jake was scared to tell the truth. He truly didn't think of humans as vermin. But he could only imagine what his father would do if he knew that…


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N/ Thanks if you reviewed! Sorry that I don't update very often…**

Alexis hung out with Alex and Cassie the rest of the day. When they left though, her mom had some news.

"Honey, I've set up some appointments with the school guidance counsellor." She said calmly.

"Mom, I'm not seeing a guidance counsellor." Alexis said. She just… wouldn't. She didn't want to talk to someone about her problems… especially not the guidance counsellor.

Her mother shook her head. "A psychologist then." Alexis shook her head again.

"So what? Now you've finally decided to be a mother?" Alexis asked, glaring at her mother.

"I have always been a good mother."

"No, you haven't. I'm going out for a drive to think."

Alexis walked out the door, and decided she'd just walk instead. She walked for a while before she was downtown.

She wanted to drink again. She still had the fake I.D that Alyssa had given her.

She knew a short cut down an alley that would take her straight to the club.

She was scared. She hadn't realised how dark the alley was. She was almost out by now…

She was absolutely horrified when something grabbed her arm. Alexis tried to scream, but no sound came out.

***

Alex didn't know why, but he found himself walking down a dark alley . Something had drawn him here… He had no clue what.

He kept walking. He saw a girl. And a vampire. The vampire was saying something to her.

He realized that the vampire was his cousin, Raven… What was she doing here? Visiting? But he recognized the girl. It was Alexis.

_No. This couldn't be happening. _But it was.

He walked closer, and now he could hear what Robin was saying.

"Our family is in danger. Because of you. Alex will die. Because of you. This is _your _fault. Amanda asked me do to this." Alexis looked horrified.

Robin was eyeing her neck.

"Your probably wondering why our family is in danger. Its because were vampires. So Alex should have already-"

"Will you just kill me already?" Robin laughed, and bit into her neck. Alex lunged at her.

The next few moments were crazy. Alex and Robin were snapping at each others throat.

Alexis was really scared. Her neck hurt where the _vampire _had bit into her neck. She couldn't believe that Alex was a vampire. She _wouldn't _believe it. He was so… normal. But then she remembered something. There had been something like a silver cord connecting them when they kissed… Did that have anything to do with it? Did this mean Cassie was a witch? Was Jake a vampire too? Everything was so confusing. Tears were streaming down her face.

When she was half way home, a car pulled up beside her. What if it was the vampire? She was scared. She was relieved to see it was Cassie.

"Hey. Do you wanna go for a ride?" Alexis nodded, and got in her car.

"Your probably wondering how I knew where to find you." Cassie murmured.

"Well, I had a vision…"

***

Alex didn't want to kill Robin. They were still family… But what other choice did he have? Robin was very loyal to her family. She'd tell the council that a human knew about the Night World. But he just couldn't kill her.

She was unconscious. He scooped her up, and walked out to his car. He put her in the back seat.

He drove back to his apartment. He picked up Robin, and opened the door.

Amanda was sitting inside the apartment, staring blankly at the T.V.

"Is she dead?" Amanda blurted out, as soon as he walked through the door. They both knew that she didn't mean Robin.

"No. She's fine. Robin bit her though. And now Alexis knows what we are." He said.

Amanda grinned. "More reasons to kill her." She said.

"I wont let you or anyone else kill her." Alex said.

"How can you stop me? I will kill her. It will help you realise that humans are just vermin. That's all they ever have been, and all they ever will be."

Alex gritted his teeth together.

"Humans are people. Were no better than they are." Amanda just laughed.

***

Alexis was shocked. She wasn't scared anymore, just shocked. Cassie had explained everything. Vampires, witches, shape shifter's and werewolves all existed… It was so hard to believe. But she could easily believe it.

She understood why Amanda wanted her dead. She put her brother in danger. Alex could possibly die because of her loving him.

But Alexis still loved Alex and she couldn't help that.

"Cassie?" Alexis said, and Cassie knew that she had a question.

"Mhmm?"

"When was Alex made a vampire?"

Cassie frowned. She knew that Cassie would rather Alexis not know about the Night World.

"Well… He wasn't made a vampire. He was born as one. There are two types of vampires," Cassie explained. "The made one's, and the Lamia. Lamia are born vampires, while made ones, are well, made into vampires. Lamia can have kids and grow up and choose when to stop aging. Made vampires are frozen at the age that they were made into vampires, and can't have kids or stuff like that." Cassie murmured.

Alexis nodded, and the car went silent again as she thought.

"Are you ready to go home now?" Cassie asked quietly.

"Yeah. That's probably a good idea."

Cassie drove Alexis to her house, and she was greeted by an angry mother.

"Where have you been!?" Her mother demanded as soon as she walked out the door.

"Cassie picked me up, and we hung out."

"Do you know what time it is?" Her mother practically yelled. "Its passed 2:00 AM!"

"Sorry. I'm going to bed."

Alexis couldn't sleep She tossed and turned all night, thinking about vampires. Witches. Werewolves. Shapeshifters.

It was all too scary. But it was reality.

Then she thought about one thing she'd forgotten to ask- what did Jake have to do with any of this? Was he a werewolf? Vampire? Shapeshifter? Witch? Could he be a human like her? She didn't think he was. He'd always seemed different, and this was the perfect explanation.


	11. Chapter 11

_A.N/ I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I just had so much school work and have been distracted by a lot of things… Anyways, I'm still alive, and here's the next chapter._

Alexis woke up the next morning, hoping it had all been a dream. But she knew it wasn't. She sighed, and got ready for the day. Cassie arrived on time as usual, and Alexis was surprised to see that Jeff wasn't there.

"Where's Jeff?" she asked.

"Well… There's this secret organization for witches, werewolves, shape shifters and vampires called Circle of Daybreak. Even some humans are part of it. They want everyone to get along. Jeff is helping them today." Cassie explained.

"I see…" Alexis said quietly, and got lost in her own thoughts.

Alexis was disappointed to see that Alex wasn't at school. She needed to talk to him about what she'd learned.

The day started, and wasn't very exciting.

Alex woke up early. He knew something was wrong. What if Alexis didn't except the facts about vampires? That wouldn't be good. That's when Alex smelt it. Blood. Vampire blood. He hurried outside, and followed the scent to a dumpster outside of his apartment.

He opened it up. Inside, was Robin's body with a stake shoved through it.

***

"So her body was inside the dumpster, staked?" Cassie asked quietly. Alex nodded. "She was killed."

"So what? There's a vampire hunter somewhere around here?" Alexis asked, confused.

Alex shrugged, and squeezed her hand. "Its possible."

"I know this girl named Rashel… She used to be a vampire hunter, and they have an organization. Its very possible." murmured Cassie.

Alexis sighed. "Its just so much to take in…" Alexis was aware that they were in the cafeteria, and that anyone could be listening. She doubted it though.

The bell rang, and Alexis had a class with Cassie now.

"Do you think the girl that you mentioned, Rashel could be doing this?" Alexis asked.

"Hmm… Well, no. She's part of Circle of Daybreak, so I highly doubt it."

Alexis simply nodded, and tried to pay attention to the teacher.

***

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Jake said, when he saw Alexis. Alexis sighed, but nodded.

"So… you know everything now. And you know that I'm a shapeshifter."

Alexis hadn't known the last part, but she nodded.

"listen, about that message…"

"That message meant nothing. I have no clue what I was thinking. If I had of known what you were than, I wouldn't have done that."

Jake came to a halt, and turned to look at her.

"If you had of known was _I_ am? Your dating a vampire, a _Redfern, _and you care that I'm a shape shifter?"

Alexis shrugged. "Vampires seem less evil." And she walked away.

Jake stared after her in amazement. He officially hated all vampires. But he especially hated the Redferns. He was going to do his best to make sure there were no more Redferns left. **(A.N/ This happened before Robin was killed. Dun dun dun…) **

"Do you live forever?" Alexis asked Alex

"Yup. I chose when I stop aging."

They were in Alexis' room, and Alexis was asking a bunch of questions about the lifestyle she wanted to one day have.

"What about made vampires?"

"They stop aging as soon as there ma-" Alex was cut of by his phone vibrating. "One sec." He muttered.

Alexis gasped at what she saw. The text read:

_First one down, quite a few more to go but I will succeed. Don't trust anyone. _

_Watch your back. _

_You're never safe._

Alexis gasped. "Who's it from?" She asked anxiously.

Alex frowned. "I don't know. All I know is that someone must hold a grudge against the Redferns. They want us dead. Its someone we know."

"You have to warn your family! There in danger. You are all." Alexis said.

Alex simply laughed, a cold hard laugh. "They'll survive." Alexis frowned, but didn't say anything.

Alex called Cassie, and told her to come to Alexis's house. "What about Jake?" Alexis asked quietly.

Alex looked away. "I… No. I cant trust him."

"Oh come on. He wouldn't do that! He's not a killer. He wouldn't. That would be evil." Alexis said.

Alex said "We cant trust anyone. Cassie is family, so we can trust her. But vampires and shapeshifters don't always get along." Alexis frowned.

Cassie arrived soon. They showed her the message and talked about it. Alexis sat back, not paying attention half the time. Was it possible the Jake was possible for the attacks? It was possible… But… But what? It could even be Jeff. It could even be Cassie. It could be anyone.

Cassie left, and it was just her and Alex again.

They stood in the doorway, and Alexis whispered to him "Promise me… Promise you'll be safe. That you won't let them hurt you."

"I prom-" Alex was cut off. "Get behind me." He hissed. Alexis was scared, and she did as he said.

Alexis was shocked when a lion attacked Alex. Alex threw the lion off of him, and started attacking him. Alex stood in front of Alexis again, and his long, canine teeth were… well, out. Alexis shuddered. At that moment she didn't realize what was happening. Everything was very fast. The lion attacked; Alex moved out of the way, trying to move Alexis with him.

It didn't work. Alexis stayed put, and got attacked. The lion clawed her face, but was thrown of off her. Alexis couldn't focus. Gray spots danced before her eyes. If she shut them, the pain would end. She'd be okay. It would cause pain to her family and friends, but she didn't care. She let her eyes close, hoping she would'nt wake up.

**A.N/ So there it is… I'm gonna try to update again sometime today. So, please review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N/ Thanks if you reviewed! Anyways, here it is!**

Cassie was driving to meet Jeff at the air port, but she sensed a vision, so she pulled over.

_A lion appears and attacks. Alex fights the lion. Him and Alexis both get knocked out. There unconscious. The lion shifts back into the form of a human, and its… Jake?!?!?! _

_He's livid, and ready to kill…_

Cassie snapped out of the vision, and called Amanda.

"Hello?" Amanda asked.

"I need you help. Go to Alexis' house. Alex and Alexis are both unconscious. Jake is going to kill them. You need to get there. I'll get more help." Cassie didn't wait for her answer, and snapped her phone shut. She sped down the road, and picked up Jeff, hoping her human hating cousin would listen to her.

***

Amanda ran as fast as she could to Alexis' house.

When she got there, Jake was there in his human form. She had the element of surprise, and she jumped him.

"Ah!" He yelped. Amanda bit into him neck, only taking enough to knock him out.

Staring at Alexis' body, she realized that she needed blood. She sighed, not believing that she was actually going to do it.

She shook her, and she opened her eyes halfway.

"Has my brother ever drank from you?" Alexis shook her head, and said "Let me… rest…" Amanda bit into her neck, and Alexis gasped. She then cut herself so Alexis could take some of her blood. She tried to not drink it at first, but then clutched her arm and drank.

Amanda was light headed. Alexis had taken a little too much, but Amanda would be fine. Alex was waking up, and in a second, both Alexis and Amanda were at his side.

"Are you okay?" Amanda demanded. "I'm fine…" Alex mumbled. "You're hurt." Alexis said. There was a long gash in his arm, but it was healing.

"What happened to you?" Alex asked, still half asleep. Alexis hadn't noticed before, but there was a gash along her cheek. She grimaced. But… The pain wasn't as bad as it had been before.

Amanda said "I gave her some blood. Not enough to make her like us, but it will heal her wounds."

Alexis could see better. She stared around, and up at the moon. She was shocked at how close it looked. She darted around, and she was faster. And stronger. She liked it.

Cassie arrived soon. She had such a… Good scent. Was this what it was like to be a vampire? Was she a vampire?

No. She wasn't. Not yet. But she wanted to be.

"Is he dead?" Cassie asked quietly.

"Not yet." Amanda answered. "I… Well… I took some blood from him to knock him out. It was the first thing I thought of." Amanda said. She looked… Guilty? Why would she be guilty? All she did was drink some blood… Blood. Alexis smiled at the thought.

She then realized that Amanda and Alex were looking at her. Amanda looked apologetic. Alex… Well did Alex look… sad? Grave? She didn't know.

"Alexis? Can we talk to you for a minute?"

Alexis nodded.

Alex spoke first. "You're aware that you're part vampire right now, right?" Alexis nodded.

"Well… You've taken just a little too much blood from Amanda. You… You're body is always going to crave blood now."

"So I'm a vampire?" Alexis asked, excited.

"Well… No. But… You can be. Just think about it. We'd have to exchange blood one or two more times." The thought of exchanging blood was very appealing.

"K. I'll think about it." Alex nodded.

Alexis laid in bed that night. She thought about her day.

1. She had the option of being a vampire, and being with Alex forever.

2. The guy she used to be in love with was a killer.

3. She might still have feelings for him, killer or not.

4. Jake would be killed.

Those thoughts were hard to think about, even thought they were true.

The next morning at school, Alex had a sad look on his face. There were tears in Cassie's eyes. Amanda looked satisfied. Jeff looked grave.

"He's dead." Alexis whispered. "He deserved it," muttered Amanda. In her head, Alexis agreed.

She had a very strange craving. She wanted… blood. Blood was all she could think about. The warmness of it gushing into her. Alexis sighed.

After school, Alex came over again.

Alex drank some of her blood. It was surprisingly enjoyable. After he was done, Alexis couldn't breath. She knew what she needed, and so did Alex. Alex cut his arm, and blood was flowing out.

She knew what to do. She started to drink. And there it was, that silver cord connecting them.

What happened was like a movie almost. The story of Alex's life.

There he was, with a beautiful blond woman, and a brown haired man that looked like Alex, just older.

He was only six or seven. It showed him feeding for the first time, enjoying the thrill of the hunt. His first girlfriend, a pretty vampire girl, who he truly didn't have feelings for. His grandparents. Amanda. Meeting all the important people in his life. Then, it showed Alexis. To him, she was a beautiful human girl, with long straight, dark brown hair, emerald green eyes. A slender figure.

Then it showed her life. Always being the uncool, unpopular girl. When she had braces and was made fun of. Her father. Not being able to trust anyone, but Cassie and Jake. When she first met, and fell in love with Jake. The cutting. All of her most personal moments were now his too. And meeting Alex. Hearing him say "I love you." Finally being good enough. Knowing what real love is.

That's when Alexis understood. They were soul mates. That's why there was a silver cord connecting them. Because they were meant to be together.

There was a shriek, and Alexis pulled away to see her mother and Charlotte standing in the doorway.


End file.
